3rd ~LOVE Escalation!~
|type = Album |artist = ℃-ute |released = March 12, 2008 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD, CD+DVD, Event V, digital download |recorded = 2006–2008 |length = 41:29 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = ② mini ~Ikiru to Iu Chikara~ mini album (2007) |Next = ④ Akogare My STAR 4th album (2009) |Single1 = Sakura Chirari |Single2 = Meguru Koi no Kisetsu |Single3 = Tokaikko Junjou |Single4 = LALALA Shiawase no Uta }} 3rd ~LOVE Escalation!~ (3rd～LOVEエスカレーション!～) is the 3rd studio album by ℃-ute. The album was released on March 12, 2008. The album was released in both limited and regular editions; the limited coming with a bonus DVD. It's their highest-selling album, with 17,099 copies sold until ② ℃-ute Shinsei Naru Best Album in 2012. It reached 10 on the Oricon weekly charts. Tracklist CD #Tokaikko Junjou #Image Color - Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi #Otome COCORO (乙女COCORO; A Girl's Heart) #LALALA Shiawase no Uta #Homerare Nobiko no Theme Kyoku (ほめられ伸び子のテーマ曲; The Theme Song of a Child Who is Praised and Grows) #Meguru Koi no Kisetsu #Sweeeets→→→Live - Okai Chisato, Arihara Kanna #Sakura Chirari #Hare no Platinum Doori (晴れのプラチナ通り; A Sunny, Platinum Street) - Nakajima Saki, Hagiwara Mai #Do Don ga Don Ondo (ドドンガドン音頭) - Tension Ageko with ℃-ute Choir Limited Edition DVD *Performances from Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello Pro Award '08~ #LALALA Shiawase no Uta (Live Ver.) (LALALA 幸せの歌 (Live Ver.)) #LALALA Shiawase no Uta (Umeda Erika Close-up Live Ver.) (LALALA 幸せの歌 (梅田えりか Close-up Live Ver.)) #LALALA Shiawase no Uta (Yajima Maimi Close-up Live Ver.) (LALALA 幸せの歌 (矢島舞美 Close-up Live Ver.)) #LALALA Shiawase no Uta (Nakajima Saki Close-up Live Ver.) (LALALA 幸せの歌 (中島早貴 Close-up Live Ver.)) #LALALA Shiawase no Uta (Suzuki Airi Close-up Live Ver.) (LALALA 幸せの歌 (鈴木愛理 Close-up Live Ver.)) #LALALA Shiawase no Uta (Okai Chisato Close-up Live Ver.) (LALALA 幸せの歌 (岡井千聖 Close-up Live Ver.)) #LALALA Shiawase no Uta (Hagiwara Mai Close-up Live Ver.) (LALALA 幸せの歌 (萩原舞 Close-up Live Ver.)) #LALALA Shiawase no Uta (Arihara Kanna Close-up Live Ver.) (LALALA 幸せの歌 (有原栞菜 Close-up Live Ver.)) Event V #Opening (オープニング) #Sakura Chirari (Live at Nihon Seinenkan) (桜チラリ (Live at Nihon Seinenkan)) Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ #*Performance from °C-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ #Meguru Koi no Kisetsu (Live at Saitama Super Arena) (めぐる恋の季節 (Live at Saitama Super Arena)) #*Performance from Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello Pro Natsu Matsuri~ #Tokaikko Junjou (Live at Shinagawa Stellar Ball) (都会っ子 純情 (Live at Shinagawa Stellar Ball)) #*Performance from Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR & September 10 is °C-ute's Day~ #Ending (エンディング) Featured Members *Umeda Erika *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai *Arihara Kanna Album Information All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #Tokaikko Junjou #Image Color #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #Otome COCORO #*Arrangement: Yamazaki Jun #LALALA Shiawase no Uta #Homerare Nobiko no Theme Kyoku #*Arrangement: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki #Meguru Koi no Kisetsu #Sweeeets→→→Live #*Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi #Sakura Chirari #Hare no Platinum Doori #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #Do Don ga Don Ondo #*Arrangement: Yuasa Koichi Concert Performances ;Image Color *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~LOVE Escalation!~ *Pocket Morning Presents Yajima Maimi & Suzuki Airi Acoustic Live *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Haru "Hatsukoi" - Niinuma Kisora, Ono Mizuho ;Otome COCORO *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ - Yajima Maimi *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~ *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute ;Homerare Nobiko no Theme Kyoku *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~LOVE Escalation!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~AB℃~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Natsu Aki ~Dance Special!! "Chou Uranaito!!"~ *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~ *℃-ute Shinshun Concert 2017 ~℃OMPASS~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute ;Sweeeets→→→Live *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~LOVE Escalation!~ *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute ;Hare no Platinum Doori *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~LOVE Escalation!~ Nakajima Saki, Hagiwara Mai *℃-ute Concert Tour 2008 Natsu ~Wasuretakunai Natsu~ - Nakajima Saki, Hagiwara Mai *℃-ute Concert Tour 2011 Spring ~Chou! Chou WONDERFUL Tour~ - Nakajima Saki *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2012 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ - Nakajima Saki *℃-ute Dinner Show 2017 ~℃ocktail~ - Nakajima Saki, Hagiwara Mai *℃-ute Special Live 2017 ~℃ocktail in ℃OTTON CLUB~ - Nakajima Saki, Hagiwara Mai ;Do Don ga Don Ondo *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~LOVE Escalation!~ Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 17,099 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Image Color, Otome COCORO, Homerare Nobiko no Theme Kyoku, Sweeeets→→→Live, Hare no Platinum Doori, Do Don ga Don Ondo Category:C-ute Albums Category:2008 Albums Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2008 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:English Name Album Category:2008 Event Vs